


There Is Something In The Forest

by Ghxstcore



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Based off into the unknown (the song), Character analysis except that character is a forest, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nonbinary Character, Opposites Attract, Or Is It?, Slow Burn-ish, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghxstcore/pseuds/Ghxstcore
Summary: The meadows mine, the mountains mine,—All forests, stintless stars,As much of noon as I could takeBetween my finite eyes.
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Hop, Beet | Bede/Hop, Beet | Bede/Hop (Pokemon)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. Prologue

Shadows cast by the setting sun stretched across the crumbling old streets of Stow-On-Side, the barren roads and still air only adding to the haunting atmosphere of the quiet village. Not a soul to be seen. Everyone had retired for the night, it seemed. It wasn't unusual for locals to be tucked away behind locked doors at this hour. In fact, it was expected. Almost like an unspoken rule amongst residents. Why, you ask?

Why, the woods, of course.

Stow-On-Side was the gateway to the Glimwood Tangle. A forest, home to all sorts of things; Pokemon, mostly. Few residents had been deep enough in the Tangle to tell you which, but all it took was one foot in the entrance and any old fool could make an educated guess. Ghost types for sure, probably a fair amount of fairy types too, a good few grass, and perhaps the odd dark type if you were lucky. Well, if you found yourself deep enough in the Tangle to meet one, you were probably anything but.

I never said there was only pokemon in the Tangle, did I?

You see, the Glimwood Tangle is home to many things. I could spend hours and hours rattling on about it, but you don't want to hear that, so I'll save it for another time. You want to hear about the creatures written in your fairytale books, painted onto canvases and stained in glass windows. The beasts behind the old wives tales, immortalised on your bookshelves and brought to life on your screens. The spirits that exist solely in your fantastical dreams, or horrifying nightmares.

You want to hear about the Fae. 

And I shall be the one to indulge you.

Who am I, you ask? Well, I'm sure you already know me. You wouldn't be here if you didn't. I may not be a resident of Stow-On-Side, or the woods, or even a player in this mysterious game, but I can assure you I am more than qualified to tell this tale. 

Speaking of which, I suppose we should begin.


	2. Into the woods

The summer moon sat high in the sky, basking the village of Stow-On-Side in an almost heavenly glow that fed the devilish shadows as they crept along the uneven roads and crumbling buildings. A warm wind wound its way through the streets, slithering under the empty black sky like a hungry seviper hunting it's next meal. A few dead leaves rustled in the breeze, but aside from that, all was quiet. The village residents had already retired for the night, every house's door bolted and blinds drawn. They knew the dangers that lurked within the town once the moon rose. None were foolish enough to wander the roads once the moon came out.

Except him.

Two golden eyes peered down the road of the Glimwood Tangle, overflowing with a sort of dangerous curiosity the forest had seen many times. He hadn't crossed over the threshold, not yet, but rather stood just before it, choosing instead to admire the arch of trees that was the entrance to the forest. He was drawing this out- he was hesitant. 

He'd heard the stories. 

Stories of children who went missing in these woods. Snatched by the Fae, they said. Their own fault for going in the Tangle by themselves, they said. Old wives tales to stop kids from wandering off by themselves. He'd never believed that rubbish, but as he stared down the darkened trail, he could see why they worked. 

His rival was already on the other side of the tangle, probably getting ready to battle the town's gym leader. Or had they already beaten her? You could never be too sure. Usually he'd be right beside them, cheering them on from the stands as they fought. It wasn't his fault he'd gotten swept up in a few extra max raid battles that afternoon, was it? And now here he was, having to navigate the pitch black forest before him at who knows what hour so he could catch up with them.

Or he could just turn back. The pokemon center would still be open. He had some extra money saved up thanks to those trainers on route 6 that would be more than enough to rent a room for the night. He could cuddle up in a nice, warm, cosy bed and brave the woods in the morning. It would be easier then; the sun would be out, which would help him traverse the winding paths of the woods. It wouldn't be much of a challenge.

But where's the fun in that? 

This was the kind of adventure he'd been looking for! A chance to explore an enchanted forest, all by himself in the middle of the night? He'd have to be crazy to turn down a once in a lifetime opportunity like that!

A smile worked it's way onto his face as he thought about it. The tangle was brimming with all sorts of new and interesting pokemon he could add to his team. Maybe he could catch a sinistea! He did have a cracked pot on him, after all. Or maybe a phantump? They were pretty cute, and trevenant was real intimidating too; the perfect pokemon for his perfect team. All he had to do was catch one.

With a plan in his mind and new spring in his step, he finally pushed off, stepping over the forest's threshold. Almost instantly the warm, lazy wind transformed into a harsh, bitter breeze, cutting right through him like a knife through butter. He shivered violently, hands reaching up to rub weakly at his forearms.

Tossing one last look at the village, he felt all his previous joy and excitement be dragged away by the howling winds of the woods.

He hoped this wasn't the last time he'd see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up changing the summary cause I didn't really like the old one,,, I might change it again but idk  
> Also ik it's going kind of slow atm but it's gonna speed up r e a l soon so ;)


	3. Come along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The forest breathes.  
> Listen.  
> It answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT TO MENTION THIS AND IT HOLDS NO RELEVANCE IN THE STORY BUT Bede & Hop are nonb!!  
> Alright go ahead.

What time was it?

How long had it been?

Where was he?

Three questions he prayed to learn the answers to. 

He could barely feel his fingers, buried deep in the pockets of his flimsy denim jacket. It was lined with wooloo wool, yes, but that did little to shield him from the bitter winds of the woods that blew right through him. His shivering started hours ago, and showed no signs of stopping. Every shaky breath turned to steam as it left his mouth, floating up, up, into the canopy of blackened leaves above him. It was too dense for the faint moonlight to break through, or if it was daytime, the harsh rays of the sun. 

His feet dragged behind him on the mossy forest floor, leaving small lines of torn up earth in his wake. The bags beneath his eyes just as heavy. He should've stocked up on curry ingredients and water before he left, he thinks to himself, watching the shadows cast the twisted trees grow with every step; because then he wouldn't be hallucinating like this.

Or, at least, he thinks they're hallucinations.

He could set up camp. He probably should, he knows, but if he did then he wouldn't make it to Ballonlea on time. His rival was already miles ahead, this was probably the worst time he could think of to start slacking off. Besides, in a couple more hours, this forest would be nothing more but another page in the tale of his legend. Opal would be easy, and once he beat her, he could call a flying taxi and never set foot in here again. He let out a sigh. This would all be over soon. He just had to-

**Snap.**

Hop jumped, eyes shooting open in suprise and hands clutching the inner fabric of his jacket. His breath caught in his lungs, he stood still as a statue, not daring to move, else he catch the attention of whatever made the noise. His heart sat heavy in his throat as he forced himself to look over his shoulder at where the sudden sound - something stepping on a twig? - had come from.

A mossy, rotting log was blocking it, but it looked to a be a path, hidden away from the weak light of the bioluminescent mushrooms dotted along the forest walls. It hadn't been used in a while, it seemed, grass and flowers easily covering the already barely there tracks. It lead to a darker part of the forest, not a single fungi to light the way. The roof looked more dense too, trees packed together, almost unnaturally. No wonder he'd missed it. Nothing about it appeared even slightly appealing.

And yet, he was intrigued.

Almost as if he were on autopilot, he turned, and made his way towards the shady path behind him. He hopped over the large mossy log with little difficulty, hardly reacting when he ended up face first in the clump of long, dangling willow tree branches that hung from the forest roof. A few ended up whipping against his face due to the sharp turn, but the boy barely acknowledged the stinging red lines now embedded in his cheeks as he continued his search for the...for the.....

What was he looking for again?

He stood up, tossing a glance over his shoulder behind him. He expected to see the glowing paths of the tangle, the ghostly pokemon as they wandered between the trees, the mushrooms jutting out of the warn forest walls.

Instead, he was met with more willow branches.

But- he'd only just stepped over the log? He moved forward a bit to brush past the branches, yes, but he hadn't gone that far! So where was the log? Where was _he?_

His next breath sat still in his lungs, eyes wide and heart thumping as panic quickly surged through his veins. He shivered violently, the icy forest air and sudden burst of fear not mixing well within him.

_Calm down. Turn around. Find the log._

He muttered to himself, almost like a mantra. He couldn't be sure if he was even saying it out loud. He couldn't be sure of anything right now.

Pushing down the anxiety swelling in his chest, he turned around, and made his way back down the path. The branches parted easily enough, almost as if they were moving on their own, and he made sure not to wack himself in the face this time as he marched along the road.

_Calm down. Walk forward. Find the log_

Arceus, why did he think this was a good idea? He should've stayed behind in Stow-On-Side; then he could've waited until the sun was up so he could see where he was going. Maybe then he wouldn't be as lost as he was.

_Calm down. Walk forward._

And what would his rival think of all of this? He'd gone and got himself lost in the Glimwood Tangle, and right before he was supposed to take on another gym leader! Not even Lee would be this stupid, and that's saying something. He was such an idiot.

_Calm down. Walk forward._

Wow, he was pathetic, wasn't he? He was probably going to end up like those kids in the paper he'd heard about. Here one minute, gone the next. First his dad, then him. Like father like son, huh.

_Walk forward._

The willow branches were gone, he noticed. It was dark. He couldn't see a thing beyond his face. Only his breath as it left his mouth.

_Walk forward._

His shivering had stopped. His hands were still numb. His fear was gone. He felt light.

_Walk forward._

What time was it?

_Walk forward._

How long had it been?

_Walk forward_

Where wa-

**Snap.**

The ledge he was standing on gave way.

He was falling.

He was falling.

He was falling.

He was still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good endings?? Who's she??  
> Anyways sorry for taking so long to upload, what with xmas and coming back from holiday and all that I didn't have much time to write. Sorry!!


	4. I'm far away

**_"...-ll me."_ **

_Was that a voice?_

**_"...-going to-...-me."_ **

_Where those arms wrapped around him?_

**_"He's-...-kill-..."_ **

_Why was he in so much pain?_

_He managed to pry an eye open, nearly flinching when he was temporarily blinded by the light of the-_

_Wait, light?_

_What happened to the forest?_

_Why was someone staring at him?_

**_"oh...-wake?"_ **

_The stranger asked. He didn't reply, instead resting his head against their chest as his eyes slid closed once more. His head was pounding, the harsh sunlight only making it worse. His ears were ringing too; he could barely make out a word they said._

_Instead of speaking, he shifted in their grasp, attempting to raise his hand to settle on their face. It hurt, and he grunted deeply as a sharp pain shot up through his bicep, but his head was too fuzzy to really acknowledge it._

_"Thank...you."_

_He managed a whisper, stroking a thumb along their chin lightly. He found himself peeking up at the stranger again, trying to catch a glimpse of anything he could._

_Gold eyes._

_White hair._

_Red cheeks._

**_"Don't-...rain your-"_ **

_Before they could finish, his eyes rolled back into his head, hand dropping onto his chest against his will as his short spell of consciousness slowly slipped away._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \ (•◡•) /


End file.
